


Breakfast With Phlox

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'pol awakes the following morning after taking her chosen mate in Pon Farr, and decides a bit of 'self service' wouldn't go amiss. (08/19/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. Feedback is welcome, so please email me.  


* * *

T'pol awoke to find herself deliciously entangled with her mate who still slept soundly in the protection of her bed. They had spent a long night together involved in intercourse, sometimes violent, as was the way with Pon Farr, and then towards the end it had become something else, it had been more relaxed and gentle. She'd found herself enjoying her partner, enjoying the thought that it was him in particular who was inside of her and making her feel this way. She moved gently to the side of him and propped herself up on her elbow to study him further. She could still smell her own scent upon him, which pleased her greatly, arousing her deep within. His gentle features were familiar to her now, part of her yearned to touch them, to taste them softly before he woke, but she was uncertain of the situation, uncertain as to what it had meant to him.

The bonding between them had been intense and had caught T'pol completely by surprise, she had never expected it with Phlox. It was supposed to have been necessary sex to relieve her of Pon Farr, there was never meant to be any emotion attached to it, that's why she had chosen the good doctor in particular. Of all the crewmembers onboard the Enterprise he was the only one she could trust to accept it as a 'one off' and to not read anymore into it. She had however noted his pained expression when she had used the word 'favour' in her request.

He had given it much thought which was something she had felt strange about at the time. But she was also re-assured that he was taking it seriously, and considering it as a treatment for her condition and not just as an opportunity to jump into bed with her, which she felt sure would have been the attitude of the other males on the ship.

She realised she was smiling down at him, something of a rarity for her. Her gaze had been roaming intently over his body as she had been thinking. She had taken in the steady rise and fall of his chest, the soft downy hair that ran down from his belly button and the characteristic markings on his chest and arms that now looked more vibrant in colour after his joining with her.

He had come to her quarters and informed her that in the absence of any other solution he would be willing to mate with her. He had however expressed an almost shy doubt as to his ability to be pleasing and attractive enough for her. She had re-assured him and herself perhaps, that he was the logical choice and that it was not necessary for it to be a pleasing process. It suddenly struck her that the intense diet and exercise regime Phlox had put himself on, had been for her benefit, she had not thought anything of it at the time, but hoped that she had done nothing to make him feel it was necessary. This had all taken place a few months before she was due to go into Pon Farr. She did not want any uncertainty as to her reasoning in selecting him, as had been the case before when her Pon Farr had been brought on by a infectious microbe long before its natural due date. Under those circumstances and her fevered advances on him, he had refused her the required 'treatment'.

But this time it had been different. It had been a process of logical elimination of the other male crewmembers, as humans they were too fragile for her physical needs and any candidate would have been seriously injured or most probably killed by her violent and lustful advances. She had chosen her mate based on cold calculation, but now as she inhaled his scent and found herself gently caressing the cartilage ridge on the side of his face, she wondered if part of her had not sensed the potential for this bond between them. She had been rough with him despite her promise that she would not hurt him, but his Denobulan physique had been upto the job and he had held his own in the struggle for domination that was a natural part of the Pon Farr joining.

She looked down at him again, his tangled hair was soft to the touch, his eyes closed in deep sleep and his head to one side facing away from her. She could resist no longer and leaned closer to him to delicately caress the skin of his neck with her tongue. He tasted good to her and she ran her tongue up to the side of his face as she kissed and explored the contours of his ear, before grazing her lips upon his temple and placing fresh kisses there too. Her hands, now seemingly with a will of their own, ran over his chest and soft belly, exploring all that was exposed to them. T'pol felt heat beginning to pool low inside her and her breathing became more urgent. She shouldn't be doing this she knew. Her Pon Farr was over, and her mate, still unaware of the attention he was receiving, slept peacefully. But still, he had come willingly to her bed, and it was only logical to make sure that all desires were met before concluding their time together.

She ran her hand down under the bed coverings to stroke his silky organ; it felt good in her hand, comfortable, as if it belonged there. Despite his slumber he reacted to her ministrations, and all thoughts of logic were lost on her as she moved her head down his body, her hot tongue moistening and licking at him as she went, and took him fully into her mouth. She drank deeply of him, her lips and hands wrapped around his arousal, he was delicious and spicy, she used her teeth, gently caressing and nipping at him to give her more. His sleeping body obliged her, inspiring her to feel a need to conquer him further. She felt great affection well up within her toward him, and her already passionate grip on him became more possessive.

He moaned softly in his sleep, and she drew him out of her mouth to look at him for a moment. Would he be angry if he awoke to find her helping herself? Would he be frightened of her? She hoped not. He was fully aware of how the Pon Farr would drive her to try to dominate him before he got into her bed, or as she remembered, before she had roughly thrown him there in the heat of her passion. His clothes still lay on the floor from where she had torn them from him, her own were close by, also in shreds. T'pol smiled to herself and then resumed her attentive ministrations.

When she had finished she cleaned her mate with her tongue, licking tenderly and thoroughly. She gently slid up his body to rest once more in his arms. T'pol gently lay her head on Phlox's shoulder and nuzzled into him, she draped one of her long slender legs over him, in an almost protective fashion and allowed herself to join him once more in sleep.


End file.
